


Sworn Sword

by Inkswirl95



Category: Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom, original au - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Angst, Can't spoil it all now, Demons, Gen, Main character is dense when it comes to love, Monsters were not put Underground, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence, With romance sprinkled in, modern age, mostly plot, some sad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: On Earth lives three different races. Humans, Monsters, and Demons. Monsters and Humans had learned to live in some peace with each other, though they are weary as both seem to have the chance at becoming demons.Reinhart is a skeleton from the Monster's capital who takes on jobs at helping to quell demons for anyone who can't afford the outrageous asking prices any of the armies ask for. How he does it so easily is a bit of a mystery, but before long he's granted a partner to help with the oncoming swell of demons to the areas around the Kingdom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sworn Sword

The moon rose high into the sky, not a single cloud trying to block its light. A village more than a town of humans was quiet, unnaturally so. All lights were off, and no sound was being made inside any of the buildings. For a few months now the little area was being terrorized by a band of demons, set to make another territory their own. Random and with no warning, they struck at night, in the shadows. Under the cover of darkness so the humans could not see their forms to get any idea of how to stop them.

The first night this happened, screams had erupted suddenly, cutting through the darkness. Many had perished, old and young, men and women, by tooth and claw. Some not even recognizable by daylight when it had been finished. A message was left written on the ground among the bodies of the innocents. A mixture of mud and blood, it was still rather warm when it was found. A chilling note from the demons that lived on the outskirts of the village.

"Soon enough your land will be claimed by the ones you call Hell beings. If you do not leave, we will show you just how Hellish we are!"

The villagers were torn on what to do. Many wept and mourned for their losses, others were angry at what had happened and wanted to go to them to take them on. The Mayor and council were just able to stop them with reason, saying they would figure out some other way. Others wanted to just give up and let the demons have the land, seeing no point in fighting such powerful beasts who had no interest in letting them live.

After a few attempts of having guards set up around the town, and ending with more lives lost, the village was put under strict curfew rules. In the few months that followed, a few families tried to move out, out of the way of danger. But they were not heard from either the people they were friends with in the village or the places they were supposed to be moving into in the larger towns or even cities.

Countless meetings were held with the whole village, each day trying to discuss what to do and agree to a plan, but nothing helped. No one could decide on what one thing to do with the meetings usually ending in yelling matches. They had even asked help from the guards of nearby towns but they could not afford what they asked for as payment and quickly dropped their plea to focus efforts on their own people.

The mayor of the village had decided enough was enough and had met with one that was said to be able to handle demons, having a video chat with the other's face hidden by the darkness of the room, the other asking for a couple hundred for his work. It was the only thing he could do for the people in the village. The Mayor waited in the dead of night, hoping beyond hope that soon their troubles would be over. Sitting in his bed, praying that the one he hired could be their saving grace. His hands trembled as he wished from the bottom of his very soul the last words said on the call.

"Please sir Rein, help my people end this nightmare,"

The words rang out in the mind of the one traveling into the forest where there were no doubt the demons. Thick branches of the trees almost blotting out the light of the moon completely. The dark jacket's hood was pulled forward and, along with a white cloth over his lower face, the only things seen were the supposed white of his eyes as he walked forward. Hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket, his stance was relaxed for one so short and defenseless walking into such dangerous territory.

Deep into the trees, he stopped. Shoes settling into the grass. All was still for moments, not even the sound of night was heard. The smell of stale rain water wafted through the air, as well as rotting carcasses. In what felt like an instant, metal rods were sunk into the earth in a circle around him. Tags of warding spells set, and a bubble of magic stopped claws from ripping into him. He gave a small huff of amusement at the creature before him hissing in pain and holding its claws, smoldering from the burn the magic gave, fur dull and greasy, some blood caked into it from a recent kill most likely.

It turned to him with a snarl, "You damned bastard! Who are you? You're not from the village!" The voice warbled, dead dark eyes training on the figure before it. The demon's power and anger could be felt rolling off his body in waves. He saw the demon was like a twisted dog being. One ear chipped, eyes showing signs of blindness but its attention was solely on him, his nose twitching as he took in the figure's smell.

The figure gave a shrug, "nah, but i do have business with them. how about we have a chat?" he said, easily heard through the covering over his mouth with eyes trained on the being in front of him. The beast growled at him, "you can either go, or i'll teach you a lesson myself," he said calmly, one hand showing he meant it, slightly pulling something metal out.

Then, laughter. Three more demon beasts surrounded him, eyes aglow and claws and fangs glinting in the moonlight, showing more twisted dogs. "What a cute little thing you are," the beast before him said, standing tall, tail wagging in amusement and ears standing tall, "Thinking such a weak protection can stop us," the figure seemed to raise a brow at the statement.

A moment after, the ground ripped up underneath Rein, causing the rods to be dislodged from their place and the protection barrier broken. He jumped from the clump of ground just as claws smashed into it, tearing it apart, dirt pebbles and roots flying. Rein pulled out a chain from his pocket, at the end being a sharp blade which caught some of one of the demon's fur, leaving a deep red wound as it howled. He pulled back sharply, catching another's arm which was reaching to grab his leg and kicked them in the face, leaping away and onto a branch above.

He looked down at the beasts with a sigh from the branch he was on, "why do i get stuck with the stubborn ones?" he wondered to himself. gripping the blade and turning cutting into the legs of the one leaping at him from behind. But it was just a distraction, as a body from behind slammed into his back, knocking him down and hitting the ground below hard. He scrabbled at the ground, trying to turn and sink the blade into the demon's side when the demon snarled, plunging its claws into the jacket and laughed.

It paused, hearing laughter come from the one below it, "yeah, i'd be dead right now..." bones erupted up from the ground, both pointed and blunted, knocking the demon off with a high pitched whine as some impaled the demon's body, Rein who quickly got up and out of the way of more oncoming attacks, his hood flying off his head and revealing a skull, the hole in his jacket showing ribs rather than flesh, "if i was just some human," more bones knocked the rest down, five in total.

Growls and snarls came before they broke the bones, the breaking magic causing Rein to twitch a bit, readying his chain and blade once again. He stepped back as they came at him, using his position to twist the metal chain around a couple of arms, swinging the blade at two more, but one caught him on the side knocking him back and the chain was broken by the demons' strength. The blade cracked off from all the abuse it had endured even before this encounter. Dark smiles shone at him before he started running from the pack, weaving in and out of the trees.

He had to think and fast, otherwise he would be dust by dawn. His feet were pounding at the ground as he ran from the pack slowly closing in on him. He didn't realize there was a slope and started almost tumbling down it towards a deep clearing, barely recovering his footing as he kept running, using bones to distract them and slow them down more. He looked ahead of him. He couldn't risk stopping, and the gap was too far to jump to the other side, the clearing being more of a bowl of land now that he took a second look, almost a sunken grove. 

He jumped in, landing and making his legs shake but kept going. One of the demons leapt at him, knocking him down and managed to claw at his back and side, cutting into the bone and he could feel marrow seep out from the cuts. He grunted, turning and stabbing a bone into the demon's chest and got out once he could, the demon stumbling back with a howl. He felt the hot blood resting on his cheek that splattered there but couldn't care less at the moment. 

He got towards the center, seeing brittle and broken blades and weapons about, reeking of death. Some plates of armor and old decaying bones littered the ground as well. Rotten flesh were in piles, the place smelling even worse due to what he could only assume all of it had festered underneath the hot sun during the days with no rain for the past few weeks.

His face turned sour at the sight, 'how many of them were killed by them?' was one thought that came through his skull before one managed to grab his leg faster than he thought, making him fall into the dirt, the claws digging into the bone, piercing it. His hands grabbed at a broken broad sword, slicing the demon's face and snout as he was lunging towards his head with teeth bared. A pained howl alerted the night, a wave of blood sailing through the air as the demon tossed his head back letting go of his leg, as Rein scrambled out from under the furred beast. The others came, walking towards him now that he had a useless leg.

Red eyes glinted in the light of the changing sky. Rein noticed how the skyline was changing from the rich deep blue of space to the brightening reds and yellows of the new coming day. He felt his soul slow, all of his senses starting to slack except for his will to live which he used to reach for one more blade. One more small chance of surviving.

He felt a cool material touch his fingers, a power flowing through his bones. He brought it up, pointing it towards the demons, and a flash of dark light came from where the blade met the hilt. The black blade changed, from looking worn and chipped to sharp and dangerous. He just barely registered something etched into the side of the blade, almost hidden by the aura that flared to life around it. A figure in robes now stood between them.

The mysterious figure gave a tut, "What do we have here now? We can finally settle who is the better demon, Kratos," the figure said darkly, hands spreading out as a powerful aura engulfed them, magic spilling from him and bringing out two giant beast like skulls. More like dragon skulls, horns twisted and teeth unimaginably sharp. The last thing Rein saw before his vision went black was magical energy gathering in their maws, a mix of black and red swirling.

'Worry not Master, I am now sworn to protect you with my life,' were the last words he heard before he blacked out due to the pain of several broken bones, the words sending one last chill through his body from the power they held as his arms went limp, dropping the sword but the fight was still going on.


End file.
